


So close yet so far

by newbie_birb



Category: Obey Me
Genre: Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie_birb/pseuds/newbie_birb
Summary: The house of lamentation has had a recent surge of new transfer students leaving Asmodeus no place to retreat to recharge his batteries as well as forcing Mammon and Asmo to be even more careful when it comes to their unapproved relationship.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	So close yet so far

The small demon lazily walked down the hall, his fingers grazing over the walls he wandered through since the fall. He smiled to himself, thinking about all the fun he had had in the halls, brothers running and screaming, laughter tumbling out of their throats falling to the floor as they held their bellies, tears rolling down their cheeks gasping for air, pleading to stop the fun. Silent sobs as others peeked out of their rooms, concern written on their faces when they listened to the other heaving in pain or screaming as a nightmare once again forced them to awake in a cold sweat. Then there was Asmodeus und Mammon. Rushing down the halls with their hands intertwined, stolen kisses in front of their rooms, sweetly whispered confessions of love as Mammon leaned against his doorframe not willing to leave Asmodeus quite yet as the avatar of lust had a firm grip on his T-shirt. Mammon's yellow stained glasses in his pink hair framing his beautiful features only to have Mammon place a finger under his chin and a thumb on his bottom lip. Rosy lips parting as they stared into each other's eyes luring the younger demon on the tips of his toes. Dark purple bruises witnesses of their promises behind closed doors, out of sight of anyone that could harm their ever-blooming love.

Bare feet carefully stood at the edge of the top steps while Asmodeus looked down, the entrance hall surprisingly empty for all the people that have recently been in and out of the house. No matter how hard Asmodeus looked for an empty room, a place of peace where he could be alone there was always someone to be found. The attic occupied by Belphegor and his succubi, the library occupied by the humans the kitchen home to Beelzebub and his partner, the parlor a place of silence for the human that had the luck of having a soulmate until the end of times and the music-room; Asmodeus's home now Lucifers new haven. Taking once step at a time down the stairs he meticulously placed the tips of his toes on the fluffy fabric, savoring the feeling as he grounded himself back into reality, back into here and now. Manicured fingers hovering inches above the railing, Mammon's rings on his fingers clicking as he tipped against the cold wood.

His head tilting from side to side he froze mid-way down the stairs, the sound of rain pattering against the canopy above the patio ringing throughout the entry hall. It had been a while since it had last rained and it felt like forever since the house had been this silent, or was he just lucky that everyone had scattered throughout the house and not a single soul, luckily, was here? Licking over his lips he peered over the railing, this eyes wide with curiosity, ears straining to hear someone, anyone; silence. Pulling up the hood to one of Mammon's old hoodies he wore, he hurried down the stairs, phone colliding with his thigh in the way too large sweatpants he had "borrowed" and promised to return after staying the night in Mammon's room days earlier. Salmon pink eyes focused on the steps ahead as his head bobbed up and down with each skip. Quickly sliding into a pair of old sneakers he silently opened the door. The crack, just wide enough for his small frame to fit through before pulling the door shut.

Pale cheeks quickly becoming rosy as the blood rushed into them, icy cold air hitting his soft skin, eyes tearing up he scrunched his face. Wrapping his arms around his body he inhaled the fresh air, the scent of rain mixing with the warm spicy scent of Mammon's clothing. His eyes closed he inhaled once more, exhaling with a deep sigh as the stress of not being able to touch the love of his life dropped off of his shoulders. Humans... Fallen angels Tears began to well up behind his eyes as he sighed the words. Everything was just too much, too many people, too many eyes, the urge to touch, to hug, to love his partner becoming even more overwhelming by the second. They were everywhere and he felt like he was drowning in the ocean and all he could do was sink into the murky abyss, alone. Rubbing his hands over his face he felt the lump grow, even more, threatening to make him choke. He just needed one touch, one smile, hell even one wink but they couldn't, they just couldn't.

  


Hands falling to the side he dropped down on the steps his legs close as he propped his elbows on his thighs. Putting on his headphones he pressed a button on the side the sound of piano keys accompanied the patter of rain, laughter; Mammon's laughter rang in his ears. Placing his hands once more on his face he pressed his palms into the sockets of his eyes.

"When I had no-one else, I had you next to me and our piano. That was all I ever needed...," Mammon's voice sounded out of the headset.

His voice warm, loving as he murmured the words, softly and so full of love like the day when they first kissed and every day after.

"Fuck... Fuck... FUCK!!", Asmodeus cursed, it burst out of him first quietly only to quickly rise in tone before suddenly seizing.

The pause, it was the silence before the storm. His shoulders began to shake before his heavy sobs became uncontrollable he couldn't take it anymore, he needed him. Asmodeus needed Mammon. He listened to the keys click, the melody flowing out of the piano as the hammers hit against the strings each tone following the next only to pull at his aching heartstrings. The balls of his feet rolling back and forth as he rocked, trying to calm down only for a whimper to escape his lips, tears rolling down his arms, staining the clothing he wore, the scent of Mammon's perfume intensifying as the rain began to pour. Why him? Why know? Why them? Pulling the sleeves of the hoody over his hands he wiped his face in vain, arms folding as he curled even more into a ball.

"I love you, Asmodeus." 

"Ma-... Mammon.. Mammon... Mammon..." More sobs shook his small frame. 

All he could manage was to whimper his name over and over, pleading into the void. Begging to let him be loved again, even if it was just one kiss, his hand on his head ruffling his hair, their pinkies intertwined. He didn't care he would do anything to have Mammon just hug him tightly, press him against his chest and tell him that everything was going to be okay. Everyone was going to leave soon only to chuckle when Asmodeus stubbornly demanded that they left now. Nothing was worth it if he couldn't have the white-haired demon pull him close during a movie, fingers intertwined and holding on tightly. Never wanting to let go no matter how much Asmodeus promised he'd be back in a second. Nothing made sense without him.


End file.
